Her Future Comes To Baytown
by Terri411
Summary: Summary: Jane Rizzoli thought she'd left Maura Isles behind in Boston. So, what's she doing in Baytown, Texas, with a three-month-old baby boy named Joseph Lucas, and no memory of their nasty breakup?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a totally new story that has been on my mind for a while and I decided to put it to paper. It's also a G!P and AU story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Disclaimer** : **I do not what so ever own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

"Detective Rizzoli? That woman at the hospital…" there was a burst of static over the radio's speaker. "…she's awake and asking for you."

Jane's heart quickened. "Me?" She spoke into the radio. "How does she even know me?"

"Dunno... figured you'd want to know." The officer on the other end stated before another burst of static sounded, indicating the transmission was finished.

"I'll be right there." Jane put the radio mic back in its place and turned onto the highway, accelerating towards Altus Baytown Hospital. This was the first violent crime she's had to deal with since moving to Baytown, Texas nearly a year ago, and it made her gut twist. She thought she left the beatings and muggings behind in Boston, Massachusetts. Yet early this morning, she learned of a young woman that had been found unconscious in a fast-food parking lot at the edge of town, and her purse missing. One of the other deputies had taken the call, but since it was the biggest news in Harris County all year, everyone was talking about it. The story had been especially intriguing because the unidentified woman had been found clutching an infant! A baby boy who was thankfully unharmed in the attack!

When arriving at the hospital, the cop was directed to the second floor where the mystery woman was being cared for. Jane hoped she would have a clear memory of what happened. Whoever the jerk was who struck her on the head, Jane Rizzoli intended to catch him and make it clear that violence wasn't tolerated in Harris County. Not on her watch, of her hometown of Baytown! Baytown, Texas with its estimated population of 85,000 and Jane Rizzoli vowed to keep her streets safe!

As Jane approached the door to the woman's room, she heard a feminine voice, sounding distressed, coming from inside. "I don't understand this at all! Why am I so bloated? And what happened to my hair?"

That voice! It sounded just like…but it couldn't be! Maura Isles would never set foot outside of Boston! Unless it was a visit to New York or some place on the other side of the world, Maura always considered Boston her home. She wouldn't be caught dead "in the sticks and in the mud," as she referred to any place where its population was under a million people. And she most definitely wouldn't be traveling with a baby! She'd never met a woman less… maternal.

Jane's heart ached, as it always did whenever she thought of Maura. Ruthlessly, the cop pushed the memories aside that threatened to invade her peace of mind. Those were for later, when she was alone in her own bed at home!

"Maybe Detective Rizzoli can shed some light on things," another female voice said soothingly.

Jane knocked on the partially open door. "Someone call?" she asked, managing a calm, steady tone despite the contrast of her inner turmoil.

She stepped into the room, receiving the shock of her life! It _**was**_ Maura Isles! Even with a black eye, a swollen fat lip, and with her honey blond hair cut short, the woman lying in the hospital bed was unmistakably her ex-girlfriend! She hadn't seen her in almost a year, since she'd so abruptly left Boston.

"Oh Jane, thank God! What took you so long? Please, tell me what's going on!" Maura spoke desperately.

The nurse, who was in the process of changing a bandage on Maura's arm, looked up at the cop. "You know her?" she simply inquired.

"Yes, she's my—she's Maura Isles." Jane managed to inform the nurse.

Looking lost and scared, Maura reached out for her, and reflexively Jane bent over the bed and hugged her. The feel of her small frame and the smell of her hair evoked those painful memories screaming back into her head. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" The endearment slipped out without effort, nor resistance.

"I think so. But how did I get here?" Maura asked, looking confused. "Were we visiting your Mother?"

Jane reluctantly released and pulled back in order to view her former girlfriend with her own growing concern and confusion. "You don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember is the two of us going out to dinner with the Fairfields. How long ago was that?"

 _Good Lord!_ Jane barely remembered that dinner! And that was at least if not more than a year ago!

"Jane?" Maura looked up at her with improbably green eyes. "Will you tell me what's going on? And what's with the khaki uniform?"

Before Jane could answer, her mother, Angela Rizzoli walked into the room with a scrunched-up blue blanket in her arms. Angela had raised Jane and her two younger brothers all by herself after her husband, Frank Sr. died from cancer. Although Jane loved her fiercely, Angela was a hospital volunteer as well as the town busybody, which often grated against Jane's sense of sanity.

"Well, well, I heard through the grapevine you were awake and kicking!" Angela said to Maura, her curly light brown hair bobbing in a ponytail as she kept walking closer to the bedside. "I'm sure you're anxious to see this young man!" She gently plopped the blue blanket onto Maura's lap. It was then that Jane realized it wasn't just a blue blanket!

Maura looked at the sleeping baby as if it were an alien invader, making no move to touch it. "Excuse me? You must have the wrong room." Her voice softly spoke, looking ever more puzzled.

The nurse and Angela exchanged worried looks. "Dear heart," the nurse said, "this is definitely your baby. At least, he was with you when you were found."

Maura looked towards Jane for help. "Tell them, Jane! Tell them there's been a mistake!" She said in a rising desperate tone of voice before looking back down at the beautiful baby in her arms.

Jane was just as shocked as Maura! She'd known the mystery woman had been found with a baby, but she'd forgotten about that once she'd realized the woman was Maura! The child appeared to be approximately two to three months old, which left Jane with an inescapable conclusion: she too was a mother! Maura had borne her a child and somehow hadn't seen fit to tell her about it!

Maura Isles felt like she was in the middle of some highly peculiar dream! She could make out every eyelash of the strange child the volunteer had placed in her lap; she could smell the antibiotic ointment the nurse had just applied to the scrape on her arm! But as hard as she tried, she couldn't remember how she had arrived into this hospital room in Baytown, Texas, a billion miles from her home in Boston- well, more like approximately 1,830 miles… but nonetheless, not a place she would go to unless a team of demons were dragging her!

They told her she had been mugged. Someone had hit her over the head in a parking lot and stolen her purse, and probably her car too! _Just fucking great_ , Maura thought.

The baby stirred and started to fret. Instinctively Maura's arms went around him, suddenly realizing with a bolt of clarity that yes! This indeed, was her child! Though she couldn't remember or even explain it, this just felt so _righ_ _t!_ A recent pregnancy logically explained why her body felt softer, not the reed-thin figure she remembered. It was also likely why she'd changed her hairstyle to something short and requiring no to minimal fuss.

The woman who brought the baby looked studied Maura intensely. "Are you saying this isn't your baby? Because if it's not, I'm required to know!" She anxiously informed Maura; however, the anxiety wasn't directed at her specifically.

"He's mine," Maura said with certainty, silently acknowledging the fact that she'd misplaced a good chunk of her memory. Maybe she didn't consciously remember this baby, but her instincts practically screamed that he belonged with her.

The older woman looked relieved along with the nurse. "I'll take him back whenever you're ready. I'm a volunteer here at the hospital, and I've been caring for him while you're resting." Abruptly she looked over at Jane. "Jane, what're you doing here? You found the creep who hurt this lovely young woman, I hope?" The woman addressing Jane seemed to know her in more ways than a hospital volunteer and law enforcement officer.

"This isn't just any lovely young woman," Jane said, her voice curiously thick. "This… this is Maura."

The woman's faded gray eyes bulged in surprise. " _Your_ Maura?"

Jane only nodded.

Suddenly the woman was all smiles as she looked back at Maura Isles anew. "Oh my gosh, Maura! I'd hug you to pieces, but I don't want to hurt you, what with your injuries and all! I'm Jane's mother: Angela Rizzoli. It's such a pleasure to finally, FINALLY meet you!" She said with genuine warmth.

"Likewise," Maura said uncertainly. So, this was Jane's mother, the woman who had raised her. "Could…could someone please tell me what day it is?"

"Why… it's Friday," Angela replied.

"No… no, I mean… the date." Maura clarified hesitantly.

"April first," Jane said.

"And the year?" Maura asked confused.

Angela and the nurse both jerked in surprise at the question, but Jane didn't.

Jane told her it was 2018, confirming her suspicions. She had lost an entire year of her life. _And what a year it must have been!_ Maura thought, looking down at her baby boy, who surprisingly looked so much like Jane.

"I'll just go find your doctor," the nurse said as she briskly left the room.

Angela gently smoothed Maura's hair. "Whatever's wrong, I'm sure living in Baytown will set you straight." She told the younger woman soothingly. "You probably just need to rest, honey."

"I'm not going to _live_ here," Maura objected, a little more strongly than she anticipated. She looked at Jane and managed to soften her voice. "Am I?"

Jane shrugged. She'd said precious little since coming into the room, making Maura wonder what was going on in that beautiful head of hers.

"Well, of course you're going to live here!" Angela said happily, "that's what you were coming here for. To live in Baytown and marry Jane, yeah?"

Jane started to object. Why would her Ma tell Maura that the two of them were getting married? She and Maura had never broached the subject of marriage, much less agreed to it! In fact, they hadn't even seen each other since they broke up, and Jane quitting the Boston police force to move here!

Angela recognized the warning look coming from her daughter, causing her to hold her tongue. She had find out why her Ma would tell such a whopper before calling her out on it and getting her all caught up in a tangled, verbal web! Taking her mother by the arm, Jane quickly regarded the woman in the bed. "Excuse us a minute, Maura." Then she none-too-gently dragged Angela out of the hospital room and into the corridor. "What the _hell_ was thatall about?!" Jane practically demanded in a hot tone.

"Oh Jane! Don't you see it? This is a golden opportunity! You've been mooning over Maura ever since you got here!" Angela stated, barely catching a breath as she continued. "Whenever I urged you to try and make up with her, to convince her to move to Baytown and be with you, you said it'd be impossible! You constantly said: 'She loves Boston, hates small towns!'" She finally stopped to breathe before snorting and puffed another breath. "Well, fate's now stepping in! She was coming here for _some_ reason! My guess is that she wanted to introduce you to your son…he is your son, isn't he?" Jane's mother asked in concern. "I mean; you and Maura didn't break up because she was carrying some other man's—"

"He's mine," Jane finally acknowledged, both within herself as well as out loud.

God, she had to have already been pregnant that night they broke up! Why hadn't she told her? Then again, Jane was glad Maura hadn't. After the events at work that day, Detective Jane Rizzoli had been perilously close to a mental meltdown. Shocking news like upcoming motherhood might have sent her over the edge! She had been behaving like such a psychotic jerk that fateful day a year ago! No wonder Maura didn't say anything to her about the baby.

"Then, who knows?" Angela continued in a hopeful tone. "Maybe Maura _was_ coming here, hoping you'd make an honest woman out of her."

"But we can't just lie to her and pretend that's the case." Jane managed to speak reasonably, although she couldn't deny that the idea of marrying Maura Isles extremely appealing. Of having her settle down along with her in Baytown would be all Jane Rizzoli had ever wanted. Plus a baby, a son… that part was pretty overwhelming!

No, _terrifying!_ But she would do right by the child! She had to!

"We won't lie for long," Angela said. "She's going to have to stay here a while anyway, to recuperate. She's not in any shape to rush back to Boston, and resume work, and single motherhood. She needs rest, and Baytown is the best place for that. Don't you agree?" The mother asked her daughter.

Jane couldn't argue with her Ma's logic. Her hometown nestled in the waterfront of the Gulf Coast region. It was a healing place, with its friendly people and laid-back pace, picture-postcard vistas in every direction.

"You said she hates small towns, but she's never lived in one like Baytown! Once she gives it a chance, she'll want to stay… and marry you! And then it won't be a lie anymore!" Angela's tone grew in excitement as she tried to convince her daughter.

The cop sighed. She was not one to deceive a person, especially Maura! "I won't actually marry her under false pretenses," Jane declared in a soft, yet resolute voice.

"You won't have to! We'll tell her the truth after a couple of weeks- that we simply didn't know why she was here." Angela simply stated. "Then, if she's not convinced that this is the place for her, she can go home."

 _Yeah, she'll go home madder than hell at me for lying!_ Jane thought with her sense of dread remaining. Maura might never speak to her again. But was that any worse than the way things had been over the past year?

Jane simply remained standing in her spot while her Ma walked off to attend to another patient. After a few moments, the cop discretely cracked open the hospital room door to see Maura breastfeeding their son.

 _She looks so beautiful still,_ Jane thought. She just couldn't believe that they had a son together, and was just now finding out about him. _She knew where I was! Why didn't she just call me when she found out she was pregnant_ _?_ Jane thought, running her fingers through her long hair. She would have to get to the bottom of this and soon.

 **RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

 **Let me know what you guys think, thank you...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my awesome readers, here is Chapter two. Hope the wait wasn't too long. And I would like to thank everyone who is still reviewing and favoring "SOMEONE TO LOVE", YOU GUYS ROCK. Merry Christmas and have a great New Year. Enjoy :-)...**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT, I'm just playing with them...**

 **Chapter 2**

 **RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

Two days later, Maura was released from the hospital. Unfortunately, the missing memory of her past year still hadn't returned. The doctors cautioned for her to be prepared that it could possibly never return. Nevertheless, they encouraged her of the potential chances some bits and pieces would start to float into consciousness. She certainly hoped so! Maura hated to think of never remembering her pregnancy, nor giving birth to Joseph.

Joseph… Joseph Lucas. She still flushed with embarrassment when recalling of having to ask what her own baby's name was! Jane had told her she'd named the baby after her father, who had died three years ago. It sounded right every time she thought about it, gradually coming to terms with the fact that she was also a mother! Angela Rizzoli faithfully brought Joseph to the hospital room for feeding times and long visits. Maura amazed herself by knowing how to diaper, breastfeed, and even burp her baby without any instruction! As assuring as it was to discover her competency, she still had no idea how she knew.

As Jane drove her home from the hospital, she peppered her with questions. "I became pregnant by accident, right?" Her question spoke in a cautious tone.

"Yes," Jane simply answered.

"Were you there for his birth?" Maura eagerly inquired. "Can you tell me how it was?"

This question made Jane especially nervous because she never even knew Maura was pregnant with her son until a few days ago! If Maura Isles never asked for or even more scary to contemplate the possibility of her not even remembering Jane Rizzoli when she turned up in the hospital, Jane would have never known she was a parent! The cop nervously swallowed as she forced herself to not dwell on the what ifs and potential scenarios of her child ending up in the foster system and some of its horrifying history as she contemplated on how to answer Maura's questions. How could she even begin to explain that she was not there for their son's birth?

"Well… um, no. I actually missed it," despite the relief in telling the truth, Jane felt the enormous guilt of letting her ex-girlfriend's expectations down. The brunette clenched her jaw. "You see… we," she discreetly inhaled, "we had a big fight and I left to come here and set things up."

Noticing the subtle changes depressing the younger woman's face, Jane couldn't bear it any longer. "You… You called a few days later, telling me of his birth. I missed the whole thing," she stated sadly.

 _But at least that's the truth!_ Jane Rizzoli fiercely rationalized within herself. _I DID miss the whole thing!_

Maura sat completely dumbfounded, unable to think of what to say to all that.

What was it they could have fought about, causing Jane to leave her in her delicate condition, and so close to her due date? Things just didn't feel right to her! Not quite adding up and even though it came out more as voiced thought, she found herself asking Jane anyway.

"Why didn't we get married sooner?" Maura questioned herself more than Jane. Perhaps if they had gotten married, none of this would've happened and she wouldn't have a missing year gap in her head.

"Because we didn't want to rush into anything," Jane promptly replied in another lie.

That seemed odd to Maura, even if the cop's response wasn't too quickly spoken. The honey blonde was able to recall the night they'd had dinner with their married friends with perfect clarity! That was the first time it struck her that she wanted to marry Jane Rizzoli. She'd obviously been wondering on how to broach the subject, that was a definite certainty… not just a mere wish or power of suggestion on her part! She must've discovered her pregnancy soon afterwards, even though that part was still unclear. So, Jane must have been the one who was marriage shy. Maura found it hard imagining Jane, who is always so responsible and duty-bound, hesitating to take responsibility for her child… their child!

"We also disagreed about where to live," Jane continued with a subtle tremor in her voice. "I was sick of Boston and all the violent crime… I-I wanted to raise our child somewhere more… wholesome!" The cop confessed as she swallowed thickly. "You… you were dead set against leaving Boston."

"I changed my mind, though?" The blonde queried, she supposedly must have. Why else would she be here now?

"Baytown is a fine place to raise children," Jane said simply; however, it didn't escape Maura's attention that Jane hadn't actually answered her question. Could Jane have pressured her into moving here? She couldn't imagine that, either.

"Like I said, I moved here first and got settled. You were finishing up some paper work and arranging for Susie to take over your patients." Susie Chang, Maura's dear colleague and partner at her psychotherapist office.

"Did I sell my condo?" Maura asked with a wave of sadness. She loved her condo, having furnished it with loving attention to every detail from the hardwood floors to the switch plates.

Jane hesitated with a squirm in the driver's seat. "It hasn't sold yet."

Maura felt relief when she knew she shouldn't have. She'd apparently made a commitment. Even though she couldn't remember it, it was still a commitment to her and there was no turning back.

"Do we have a wedding date?" Maura asked with some excitement brewing in her voice

"Uh, yeah… June first." Jane found herself lying again and covered her sullen expression by studying the rear and side view mirrors more than necessary

"Is that a Saturday?"

"Well, we haven't actually picked an exact day," Jane clarified. "But some Saturday around say June first." She reluctantly lied once more through her gritted teeth.

"Oh… so, I haven't actually made any plans?" Maura asked confused.

"You thought it might be easier to wait until you were actually here," Jane suggested, wishing this particular line of questioning would stop. Why did she allow her ma to talk about marriage, possibly subconsciously implanting that particular power of suggestion of lying into her mind just as marriage seemed to have been ingrained into Maura's?! It was no telling what all Angela might've said to Maura in the hospital during the past two days whenever Jane wasn't around!

"Two months isn't very long." The blonde found herself saying aloud, but then rationalized within herself that she had never wanted an elaborate wedding anyway.

Maura studied Jane's profile, acknowledging the changes in her. Her wavy dark hair was longer than when she'd worn and styled it on the Boston police force. Her face was more tanned, as if she spent more time outdoors. Jane was also a bit leaner, but harder… muscular, which filled out her uniform in intriguing ways.

But the real change was in her eyes. Still beautifully dark brown, just like their son's. And oh, still so deep enough to drown in! But they now possessed a wariness, an extreme caution that appeared so alien to Maura. Like she had shut a part of herself off from the world- from her. Why was that?

Feeling uneasy again, Maura Isles looked out the window at… nothing. Oh, there were green fields, trees, blue skies and the ocean, all very pretty in a rustic sort of way. So pretty in fact, that it didn't seem real. Where were the people? They hardly passed another car on this so-called dinky road into town, much less passed a pedestrian walking the street.

Maura already felt homesick. She loved Boston! One of America's original, founding cities with all of its hustle and bustle, the noise, the traffic, and skyscrapers. She loved the nightlife, and the fact she could get Chinese food at two in the morning, if she preferred. She loved being able to hop on the subway and go anywhere she wanted. Or waste a whole Sunday afternoon in a nice museum or touring a historical site.

"Does Baytown have any museums?" she asked impulsively.

Jane laughed. "Yeah, we have the Baytown Historical Museum!" She couldn't help remarking in a teasing tone.

"Oh? So there is such a place?"

"I'll take you there tonight." Jane said before adding, "but I must warn you, it's not what you think."

 _Oh, God! How am I going to survive?_ Maura thought as she glanced over shoulder to the backseat.

Joseph continued to be sleeping peacefully in the back seat of the police cruiser. _For him,_ she thought, _I gave up Boston for him._

She would manage to cope with her life's changing circumstances for Joseph's sake. Urban Boston was a great place for an adult, but not for a child. A child needed to feel green grass under his feet and places he could roam without fear of being hit by a bus or a taxi for that matter. A child needed genuine fresh air, at least. _And both parents,_ Maura thought as she stole another glance at the brunette son needed Jane. To help potty train him, teach him how to play baseball, ride a bike, and swim in the ocean.

Jane caught Maura looking at her and the cop's face sobered even more. She immediately recognized the dismal expression on Maura's face. "C'mon, Maura, it's not that bad!" She tried assuring the blonde before explaining further. "We're just a few short hours from Houston… a city not so different from Boston. A city which most definitely has museums… even though they mostly have an old western theme to them. But that's most of the history behind Texas!"

But Maura stayed quiet, during the remaining of the ride to their supposed home. She didn't feel right about any of this! But for the love of Jane and the sake of their son, she was definitely going to try and make this work.

Jane didn't know what to say next, so she reached over and placed her hand on Maura's nearest thigh. She certainly hated to deceive this woman, a woman she still truly loved. However, so much had happened within the last year, let alone the past few days! If she could keep Maura here with her, she will do everything in her power to try and make this work in both their favors.

"Jane?" Maura suddenly asked. "Where's my stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"You know, all the things from my apartment!" The other woman firmly said. "My furniture, my clothes, my dishes…"

"In storage. Well, some things you… you brought with you," Jane said hesitantly, not quite sure what was a lie and what was the truth. "I-I'm sure, but they were stolen with your car…."

That certainly sounded strange. If she were moving here for good, wouldn't she have brought her furniture with her? Not to mention her eclectic assortment of clothes? She shuddered, trying not to think about the interior of Jane's house, her future home. Jane was color-blind when it came to decorating or even the simplest of arranging of anything! Maura could only hope her mother helped in decorating.

"Maybe I was driving a U-Haul truck," she thought aloud, but that only made her more depressed. Her beautiful designer furniture could be in Mexico with her mugger by now for all she knew!

"You flew to Baytown and rented a car… that much we've figured out! Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll catch the guy!" Jane replied affectionately.

For no reason at all, tears sprang to Maura's eyes. She hadn't cried since waking up in the hospital to discover her whole life was upside down, and the previous year all the sudden becoming a mystery. Now, all at once it got to her! She wanted her old life back! She wanted her cell phone and her Rolodex! Her big-screen TV with the satellite connection and two hundred channels! She wanted her Daytimer planner, which was always packed with appointments! She wanted… oh, she didn't know what she wanted, as the tears started to leak from her eyes.

Jane noticed a strange noise coming from the other side of the car. "Are you crying?" she asked nervously.

"Y-yes, and j-just l-let me, o-okay?" Maura managed a reply as she tightly hugged herself as the tears continued to fall.

"No… no, it's not okay." Jane couldn't remember seeing Maura cry, only that fateful night when she watched the ginger blonde run out of her apartment in tears. Rizzoli pulled the cruiser over to the side of the road and cut the engine. Unfastening her seat belt, Jane somehow managed to climb over the center console and all of the mounted equipment often found inside the front seat of a police vehicle and scooted into the seat next to Maura. Wrapping her long arms around her, Jane held Maura close while placing gentle kisses in her hair, murmuring soothing phrases while the smaller framed woman cried on her shoulder.

"I know it's hard baby," Jane soothed. "We'll work everything out."

"I want to remember!" Maura sobbed. "I want to know how I got from point A to point B! God knows I love you, Jane! Really, but…but…" her voice trailed off.

"You can't imagine why you wanted to move here," Jane said, completing her thought.

"It's just so different!" Maura tearfully argued.

"You haven't even given it a chance!" Jane protested. "Try it for a while."

"I will! I never meant to imply I would go back on my word. Obviously, I made a promise to you, and I intend to keep it!" Maura tried to assure her. "You'll just have to endure my little…fits… fits of adjustment," she managed in a defeated tone of voice.

A spear of guilt stabbed Jane straight through the heart. She never should have let her Ma talk her into all this! This lie! But if she told Maura the truth now, she would turn tail for Boston faster than a spooked rabbit! At least she could have a couple of weeks with her first, some memories to draw on during the long lonely nights to come.

 _Oh boy! What have we gotten ourselves into?!_ Jane thought as she continued to hold the weeping woman within her arms in the police cruiser pulled over on a Texas road.

 **RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRRIRIRIRIRIRIR**

 **Let me know what you guys think, thank you...**


	3. Chapter 3

**We are finally at chapter three. Hope you guys like this one as well. There will be some smutty in this chapter. On with the show then!**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT, not mines, I'm only working with the lovely characters for fun.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

Maura stopped crying after a few more minutes, much to Jane's relief. But she continued to hold her. With her new, softer curves, Maura felt better than ever in her arms. Her breasts were larger, fuller hips, and something to hold on too, and that ass… That ass was to die for as ever! Jane's groin began to tighten at the memory of their last lovemaking over a year ago.

Flashback:

 **Maura's office in Boston:**

 _"How much longer before you're done?" Jane asked before taking a swallow from her small cup she just got from the watercooler. The way her throat moved as the water trickled down it did something to Maura. And wh_ _en_ _Jane licked her lips as if the drink had been one of the most refreshing things to go into her mouth, Maura actually began envying the water._ _The intense brown eyes c_ _aught her staring._

 _The doctor drew in a deep breath as she looked back down at the papers in her hand. "Not long. About 15 more minute_ _s…_ _" her voice trailed off at the hungry look in her girlfriend's dark brown eyes._

 _"I don't know if I can wait that long…" Jane's voice dropped_ _into_ _a dee_ _p,_ _sultry trim. "I need you."_

 _This caused a hot tingle to begin between Maura's legs. This was where she worked, her business sanctuary. Even though she had no more patients scheduled for that evening and the office was officially closed, still they never had sex in her office before! But for some reason that was all about to change._

 _Deciding not to respond to what sh_ _e_ _said, Dr. Isles returned her attention back to the papers in front of her._ _She had to finish up this paperwork before allowing herself to be distracted entirely!_ _Ten minutes later, she was signing off on the last shee_ _t, and o_ _pen_ _ed_ _the top drawer of her des_ _k, s_ _lid_ _ing_ _them inside._

 _"Finished now?" Jane inquired._

 _Maura glanced over at her and met Jane's gaze. The dark brunette_ _was n_ _ow straddl_ _ing_ _one of the chairs. "Yes."_

 _"Good," Jane stood. "Come here Maura!"_

 _S_ _he continued to hold the brunette's unwavering gaze, feeling the heat zinging between the two of them. Maura knew exactly what Jane wanted. Instead of putting up any fuss, not that she would have or possibly wanted to, the honey blonde crossed the room without a word and walked straight into Jane's arms._

 _Being pulled into the cop's strong body, Maura felt it all! Her heat, the pounding of her heart against her chest, and the engorged erection pressing at the juncture of her thighs! Her arms automatically wrapped around Jane's waist and rested her head against Jane's chest. Maura had to fight hard to keep from being overwhelmed by her. When she felt Jane's erection throb against her thigh, she pulled back, and_ _look_ _ed up at her._

 _Jane smiled down at her; however, Maura could still see the tension in her girlfriend's lovely features. Rizzoli anxiously, yet gently backed the doc up against the nearest wall; her hands were already_ _encircling_ _Maura's waist,_ _and_ _lifting her up. Instead of wearing a pants suit today, Dr. Isles had decided to wear a skirt._

How convenient for her _, Maura thought, as well as for herself._

 _Her legs automatically wrapped around Jan_ _e, w_ _hose hands were already busy under_ _neath_ _her skirt! Pushing her panties aside, the brunette was somehow at the same time unzipping her pants, and freeing herself! By mutual consent, Jane had stopped using condom_ _s_ _when Maura told he_ _r s_ _he was on the pill again._

 _Jane's long fingers slid insid_ _e the silky flesh, t_ _esting her readiness, and the feel of her touch had Maura moaning._

" _Shh!" Jane whispered in her ear. "_ _N_ _o need to bring housekeeping in here to check out thing_ _s!_ _" Her raspy voice ended with a chuckle._

 _No, there was no reason, which meant she couldn't let go and scream. How was she going to stop it? Jane always made her scream, and the long, slender fingers already inside her were driving Maura to the brink!_

 _Although the brunette said that she needed the honey blonde, Jane was taking her time to ensure the doc was also ready for her. Maura should tell her doing so wasn't necessary because she desperately needed Jane! She needed this and she was_ _more than_ _ready!_ _But the heavenly sensations of Jane's knowing touches were so much, so wonderful that Maura couldn't think rationally! All she could think of was her hungering thirst for her girlfriend!_

" _Baby, you're so hot… so wet and… and your scent is driving me insane!" Jane managed to whisper through her own desperate longing before finally taking her mouth into a_ _searing_ _kiss. A kiss that told_ _the doc_ _this was just the beginning!_

 _Capturing her mouth in a combination of hunger and tenderness that zapped her sense_ _s! W_ _hen Jane's tongue began doing its thing, Maura went weak in the knee_ _s! However, t_ _he taller woman held her in place, making sure she wasn't go_ _ing_ _anywher_ _e!_

 _Maura had detected Jane's hunger the minute the police officer entered her office, and now she was experiencing it firsthan_ _d!_ _Her body responded to Jane's as it always did and always woul_ _d!_ _Whenever it came to this kind of mutual satisfaction, they were always in accord, perfect harmony!_

 _A dee_ _p,_ _throbbing ache within Maura intensifie_ _d o_ _f its own will, the lower part of her body rocked against Jane'_ _s!_ _Maura clung to her as Jane's mouth clung to hers, plundering it, and stirring sensations all the way down to the soles of her fee_ _t!_

 _For one fleeting moment, Maura felt the silky head of Jane's erection probe her womanly core before entering her in one smooth stroke! Maura_ _tightened_ _her legs around Jan_ _e's_ _waist, taking her in more fully! Yearning to feel their complete union as deeply as possible!_

 _Moaning into her mouth once more, the doctor's grip tightened on Jane's shoulders, surrendering to the feeling of her girlfriend being embedded within her, stretching her wide. The cop deepened the kiss while at the same time, began to move, thrusting back and forth insid_ _e h_ _er, feeding Maura's hunger while making her own skin tingle all over! Maura's breasts felt heavy, and full, and_ _especially_ _sensitive to the cop's breasts_ _currently_ _rubbing against her ow_ _n!_

 _With J_ _an_ _e d_ _eep inside her and with each thrust_ _had her g_ _oing deeper still! As Jane rocked her hips against Maura's, she made sure to use her hands to cushion Maura's back from the wall. Even in the throes of sheer ecstasy_

 _Jane Rizzoli never ceased to amaze Maura Isles at how so thoughtful the tal_ _l b_ _runette could be._

 _Jane pulled her mouth away and whispered against her lip_ _s._ _"Come for me, baby! I need to feel you come!"_ _She then_ _latched on to her pulse spot behind the blonde's ear._

 _As if her words were a command for her body to obey, Maura felt herself begin to shatter into a million piece_ _s!_ _She clenched her teeth to hold back the scream, and when Jane's mouth came down on hers again, she gave i_ _n! Feeling e_ _very part of her body explode into a climax so intens_ _e, Dr. Isles_ _became_ _literally enveloped_ _with_ _tremors!_

" _That's it baby! Now your mine!" Jane uttered huskily right before her own body ignited in an explosion as wel_ _l!_ _Maura felt the hot, thick essence of her Jane shoot all the way inside of her in the most primitive way! If only they could truly liquefy and melt together into a true single existence! She called out Jane's name, unable help it._

 _Jane responded in kind and_ _hearing_ _the sound of her name on Jane's lips sent everything within her throbbing for more! Maura only knew this kind of pleasure with Jane Rizzoli and it was the only kind of pleasure she desired, no one els_ _e!_

 **End of flashback:**

Maura's mind must have been traveling along similar corridors, because she asked. "Jane, how long has it been since we made love?"

"Way too long!" Jane admitted, that much, at least, was the sincerest truth.

"How fast can we remedy that situation?" Maura asked in a throaty tone.

Jane's breathing grew faster. "Baby, as fast as I can haul this car home!"

Maura Isles might have forgotten a lot of things, but one thing she did remember was how intimately blissful she and Jane were together! They had dated for two years… one of which she could remember… and during that time their intense desire for each other never dulled with time and familiarity.

As Jane pulled into the driveway of a natural wood house on the outskirts of town, Maura's anticipation grew. Surely, once she was in her lovers' arms, things would become clear again. Along with the excitement, she'd always found such comfort and even contentment in Jane's lovemaking.

The doctor gave the modern house; nestled in a grove of birch trees, a cursory inspection while Jane unfastened the baby's car seat restraints. It suited her, Maura decided, and it was far more appealing to her than she anticipated. She'd always loved contemporary design. In fact, she was known for her daring, almost futuristic concepts when it came to her own designs. But this house had a warmth about it too, something very inviting.

Jane handed Joseph to Maura, and she took him with a naturalness she wouldn't have dreamed of before. "What do you think?" Jane asked.

"Nice, very nice!" Maura said with a smile. "But I'm more interested in the interior…" she licked her lips, making sure the dark brown eyes were watching her. "Of the bedroom!"

Jane almost broke her neck climbing up the front porch, tripping over the first step before unlocking the door.

Maura paid little attention to the inside of the house. Her body was prepared! All she could think about was shucking her clothes, and Jane's, and slaking her desire! She was always like this when it came to Jane and sex! Tunnel vision... which was probably how she ended up pregnant, she reflected. _Likely forgotten to take those birth control pills one too many times,_ Maura theorized as she regarded her hazy, unclear memories.

Jane led her up the staircase to a nursery. Maura absorbed the impression of balls… lots of sport balls and bats as she gently laid Joseph Lucas in the Cherry wood crib. Someone, probably Angela Rizzoli, helped prepare for the baby's arrival.

Deprived of his mother's arms, the infant started becoming a bit upset.

"What's wrong with him?" Jane asked, sounding unnaturally alarmed.

"Nothing, as far as I know." Maura rubbed Joseph's tiny belly and murmured soothingly to him. Almost instantly he quieted, closing his big brown eyes, and returning to sleep again. Then she turned and hooked her arms around Jane's trim waist. "C'mon, let's get this show on the road," she said, nibbling her neck the way she knew drove Jane crazy. "I can't guarantee how long Joseph will sleep."

Jane scooped her up in her arms. "You don't have to ask twice."

Jane Rizzoli tried to maintain some form of control as she carried the honey blonde across the hall and into the master bedroom. Her hands began to shake as she wasted no time in removing Maura's clothes; however, slowly and kissing every part of Maura's body as the bare skin revealed!

Maura felt a stab of embarrassment as she wondered how Jane would feel about her new, fuller figure. Would she still be desirable with all of this added adipose tissue and weight? Jane, sensing Maura's self-doubt, pulled her to herself and enveloped her in a full-body hug. "You look beautiful, sweetheart! Motherhood has softened your sharp corners!" Jane chuckled, licking the side of her neck, before nibbling on the soft skin there.

"I had sharp corners?" She managed to breathe, confused.

Jane rubbed her back, letting one hand slip down to cup her ass. "You know what I mean! You could gain or lose a hundred pounds and I'd still love your body!" The brunette confessed wholeheartedly.

That was the closest Jane Rizzoli had ever come to saying: "I love you" since Maura Isles awakened in the hospital. She used to say it all the time. Now she seemed sort of reluctant to show her feelings. What had changed… besides her body… in the past year? This was something Maura had to get to the bottom of, but not right now. Now she had to have Jane!

 **RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIR**

 **This picks up in the next chapter, thank you guys...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4... sure to have more smutty in it! Plus also explains what happened to Jane, so please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Tess Gerritsen and TNT are the owners of R and I, not mine, I'm only having fun writing about the characters for you awesome guys.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

Jane's hand ventured between Maura's legs, forgetting her worries as a surge of white-hot longing shot through her body! She'd always been able to do this, making her mindless with passion with even the most casual of touches!

"Mmm, m-my legs won't h-hold up… m-much longer!" The blonde was amazed at how breathless her voice sounded.

"I'll hold you," Jane's breath tickled her as she probed and caressed her most intimate parts.

"I'm weak," she pleaded. "Debilitated… Y-You're torturing me," Maura whimpered.

"Okay, I'll stop."

"No!"

Jane chuckled as she continued her sensual assault. It must have been a very long time since they'd made love, Maura deduced. Why else would she be so…so…? She moaned, amazed at herself, and maybe Jane, by intimately closing around the brunette's fingers already buried within her and reaching a climax!

"Oh! Tha… That wasn't fair! T-That w-was… too fast!" Maura wheezed, trying to catch her breath.

Jane softly laughed again, the sound causing the doc to tremble with pleasurable goose bumps. "Then we'll just have to do it all over again, won't we?" Jane's strong arms swung her up and onto the bed, and then took her time in removing her own clothes.

"You've gotten more muscles," the doctor observed as Jane bared her small breasts and six-pack abs.

"I chop a lot of wood." The cop simply replied, yet she didn't elaborate that chopping wood was Jane's method of choice in clearing her mind… of Maura, and of Boston. She had chopped so much, producing enough wood for at least ten years worth of winter nights. Since Jane Rizzoli couldn't burn it all before the wood would decay, rotting away back into the soil, the cop actually had a small side business selling wood to local folks for both burning in their fireplaces as well as cooking, especially the local businesses that specialized in smoking various meats and other foods the locals enjoyed.

Jane let Maura stare at her for a few moments. The approval in her green eyes made the brunette tremble with more excitement! She wasn't the only one who might reach peak performance before it was desirable and her hardened flesh throbbed more intensely! The physician gently grasped the swollen penis within her hand, causing the muscular woman to groan.

Maura then lifted her hand upwards to Jane. "Lie with me, Jane. I…I n-need you."

Joining her in the bed, Jane started wondering if the gorgeous honey blonde was about to say she loved her. If only she did… did Maura still love her before losing her memory? If only Maura hadn't forced herself to come to Baytown.

Pushing those wonderings aside, the brunette gently began kissing the gorgeous face. After several long moments, Jane's lips began to roam for the hollow of her throat, the insides of her arms, and between her breasts… all the places guaranteed to drive Maura Isles wild! When she was heated up all over again, Jane kissed her mouth with an almost savage intensity, deepening the kiss, and feeling Maura's body tremble!

Settling her own body over Maura's, Jane realized she was almost home! Even though she wanted to take things slowly, it had been so long since they'd been together like this! Jane's body apparently had not forgotten its cravings for Maura and had to get inside her!

When Dr. Isles moaned her name, Jane Rizzoli couldn't wait any longer! Breaking off the kiss to gaze down into stormy green eyes, Jane softly sank into the heavenly warmth she had often struggled to purge from her memory, but never could! Thrusting further inside Maura's waiting body, every part of Jane's body shook as all of her repressed desire burst forth with an equally intense hunger!

As Maura's scent swept through the cop's nostrils, the doc's inner muscles gripped Jane's throbbing flesh for everything it could get! Unable to hold back and extend their pleasure, the brunette threw her head back, and surrendered to her!

"Maura!"

This sexy little pixie was making her mark with each lift of her hips to meet Jane's hard thrusts, stroke for stroke; being pushed even further over the edge! Sensing the mind-blowing explosion on the horizon, the intense near black, brown eyes glanced back down into Maura's face and saw her own passion mirrored in the near black, greenish eyes! The surging warmth intensified between them and Jane reunited her lips with Maura's! The strong brunette groaned as she felt the bundle at the base of her penis suddenly clench and spasm as the liquid love fusing their bodies together surged in heat!

When the climax hit, Jane could have sworn bells and whistles went off as the fireworks erupted behind her closed eyes! Their bodies exploded together, escalating them to the stars and beyond! They shuddered together as the power of want drenched them in an orgasm so potent Jane wondered if they would ever be able to recover from this! Not just from this sumptuous orgasm, but also from this whole tangled web of lies she allowed Angela, and herself to be caught up in.

Moments later, when their bodies ceased shuddering, Jane eased out of her, and rolling to the side as Maura laid spent and damp against her. The doc managed to lift up and place her hands on either side of Jane's face and kissed her. The kiss was as gentle and loving as Jane's had been rough and demanding. Surely, Maura still loved her. She must have! She said so in the hospital! She might have been really angry the night they had broken up, and rightfully so. But she still couldn't believe that one argument would negate the foundation of trust and love they'd built prior to then.

As they lay together in a cocoon of intimacy, Maura sighed deeply. This was good, even great. But sex by itself wasn't enough to make a marriage work. She personally heard that from countless sources as well as reading in various research and medical journals. Maura would have to carve a place for herself, cultivate a life of purpose apart from wife and mother. But what could she possibly find to do here on the waterfront that would be fulfilling for her? Start a mail-order business selling homemade soap or something? Sail boats for a living? Maybe she could start a practice here?

The possibilities made her shiver with distaste.

"Cold?" Jane asked, drawing the covers over Maura's bare torso.

She was about to answer when a baby's cry startled her. It came from a small speaker on the nightstand… a baby monitor, she realized. _A thoughtful touch,_ the doctor mused. However, was it from Angela or Jane in the preparations to accommodate a baby in the cop's house?

Maura groaned. "I don't suppose you'd like to check on your son?" She asked the brunette, "Find out what the trouble is?"

Jane grew tense beside her. "I wouldn't… wouldn't know what to do. You and I have hardly seen each other in the past few months," the brown eyes averted as she confessed. "I-I haven't really spent any time with Joseph alone since he was born."

"Well, you'd better start learning, Mother-boy!" The blonde said playfully, although tension bloomed inside her chest. Surely Jane wasn't going to turn out to be one of those macho type parents who thought taking care of a child was solely the birth mother's work.

Maura all but dragged Jane with her to check on Joseph after they found some semblance of their clothing and heading into the other room. Now that her mind was clearer, she took a good look at the nursery. Fussy, with baseballs and basketballs everywhere, the walls were a soft gray. But it was well equipped, with everything she would need to care for an infant, and for that she was grateful.

Jane with the help of Angela, no doubt.

"Ah, just as I suspected," she said after a quick diaper check. "He needs a change. You _do_ know how to change a diaper, right?" Maura asked Jane teasingly.

"I'm not very good at it!" Jane confessed with a small blush. "I'll watch you do this one. Then the next one's mine." She suggested.

"That seems fair," Maura replied cheerfully.

Jane dutifully watched as the mother went through the now routine task of wiping, powdering, and taping on a fresh new diaper. "Seems easy enough. Will he go back to sleep now?"

"I doubt it. It's getting close to feeding time." Maura stated, picking up the now happy baby and resting him against her shoulder.

"Okay… I need to make a phone call." And just like that, Jane left the room and disappeared down the stairs.

Maura sighed. What was wrong with Jane? She'd never known for her to be tentative or ineffectual about anything. Did Jane just plain not like kids? Could she possibly be resentful on being trapped into marriage by an unplanned pregnancy? If that were the case, Maura couldn't go through with the wedding. She could not bind herself to a woman who might resent her wife and child, which just might well turn to something worse. She had been telling herself she loved Jane, but could she truly love a woman who didn't put her own offspring first?

 **RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

It took Jane a couple of minutes after she reached her home office before she could stop trembling. It was a baby, just a baby. But nothing had ever scared her like her own son.

 _Get a grip!_ Jane ordered herself. There was no reason to believe she could not learn to competently, responsibly care for her own child. But then Jane immediately started thinking of the hundreds of things that could go wrong.

She hadn't anticipated such a visceral response to the baby! Such a myriad and confusion of feelings! Jane couldn't help but love Joseph, a tiny human being that she and Maura had created together. But she was also terrified.

The fear was the result of the events in Boston… that fateful event which had Jane Rizzoli where she was now. She rationally understood that part, to figure that out. However, the cop's emotional feelings were still on a far different plane than where rationality and understanding stood. Her last day on the Boston Police Force… the day that had forever changed Jane Rizzoli. Back then, she really liked children, and had even participated in some of the programs to help underprivileged kids. Afterwards though, the sheer miracle of a child's life…and the tragedy of her death… hit Jane with the force of a wrecking ball.

 **Flashback:**

 **One year ago:**

 _Jane pulled up to 3215 James Street addres_ _s. A_ _call came in reporting a domestic disturbance and she was the first officer to arrive on the scene. As Officer Rizzoli got out of her police car, she could hear yelling coming from inside the house. As she approached the partially opened_ _front door, Jane could see a man inside waving a gun! Her adrenaline instantly surge_ _d, r_ _ealiz_ _ing_ _she had to act fast!_

 _As she slowly entered the house with her hand gripping her still holstered weapon; the cop could make out two young kids hiding under a table, as a woman stood against a wall crying and cornered. Jane could tell the man was high out of his mind, potentially on PCP and that they were all in a dangerous situation, which was deteriorating fast! The_ _crazy S.O.B. was waving a gun, his wife screaming,_ _and_ _pleading with him to put it down!_

 _Jane pushed the radio talk button on her shoulder, speaking into it softly. "This is Officer Rizzoli, Victor eight-two-five. I'm at 3215 James Street; please send back up! We've got a dangerous situation here… White male, a_ _pproximately_ _6'4, weighing about 260 is holding a gun on his wife and two small childre_ _n!_ _" Jane explained to the dispatcher. She received a prompt response, promising help was on the way._

 _As Jane rounded the corner, the woman spotted her first while the man's back remained facing the cop. Jane drew her service weapon and pointed it at the man's back. "Police! Sir, drop your weapon!" Jane yelled, trying to get the man's attention away from his wife and kids._

 _The man laughed and stepped closer to his wife, not even bothering to turn and acknowledge the police officer. Not even lowering his weapon, Jane didn't want to hurt the man in front of his kids, believing she could talk to him. "Hey buddy, you don't want to do this in front of your kids, you're scaring them!" Jane tried reasoning with the deranged looking man, but he just laughed harder and finally turning his head in her direction. She could see that the man wasn't really there, furthering the cop's suspicion of him being on some powerful drugs. "You don't want them to grow up without their mother, do you?" she asked him, struggling to conceal her own growing desperation._

 _Jane could see the little girl easing from under the table and making her way toward her mother and father. She didn't want to scare the young child by yelling for her to stay back, but she didn't want to see her hurt either._

 _The man noticed the child approaching and pointed the gun on her. "Why do I care? They're not even my kids!" He pulled the trigger, hitting the little girl in the chest. Jane watched in slow motion as the little girl crumpled to the floor._

" _NOOOOOO!" Jane yelled, pulling the tripper of her own weapon, shooting him in the shoulder. Once he was down and screaming in agony, Jane subdued the guy in handcuffs before making her way over to the girl. She could hear the mother crying_ _hysterically behind her as she turned the child over and saw the pool of blood underneath her. The girl was already barely breathing._

" _Come on, baby!" Jane said, placing her hand over the bloody wound, trying to slow down the bleeding to no end. The little girl looked her in the eye, and smiled before taking her final breath, closing her big blue eyes forever. Officer Jane Rizzoli lifted the child into her arms in a desperate hug, as if she could somehow keep the young girl alive with her own body's energy, and that's the way the back up responding police officers and EMTs found her._

 _That night changed Jane's life forever. She learned later on that little girl's name was Isabella… Isabella Thomas and was just two weeks shy of her sixth birthday. That day Jane Rizzoli quit the Boston Police Department. Also that same day, broke up with her girlfriend, Dr. Maura Isles._

 **Flashback ENDS:**

Jane never told Maura about that day's tragedy or her reasons for quitting the police force and leaving Boston entirely, which were the main ones. The doctor might have heard about it on the news, but she wouldn't have known Jane was involved. She'd been too close to it, too wrapped up in her sins to confide in anyone, even Maura. Jane's lack of honesty had cost her their relationship. She realized that now.

Jane would just have to find the strength to bury her fears, she realized. Running away from it could only take her so far, nor the chopping of all the world's wood. While the cop never imagined Dr. Isles ever leaving Boston, apparently Maura found herself surprised at ending up in Baytown, Texas as much as Jane Rizzoli! Despite the amnesia due to being in the wrong place at the wrong time at the hands of a mugger, something caused Maura Isles to come all the way out here and find her former girlfriend… the "father" of her… no, their child. So, she needed to find out what Maura's actual plans had been when she came to Baytown. Jane Rizzoli certainly didn't want any harm to come to her business in Boston as a result of this little game she was playing.

Finding Maura's business partner's phone number, Jane dialed it, and was immediately relieved to get her right away. "Susie? It's Jane Rizzoli, Maura's… friend?"

"Thank God! I've been trying to get Maura on her cell phone! Has something happened?" Susie Chang's voice asked frighteningly.

"Her car was stolen," Jane explained. "She also… she's okay, don't worry… but she can't exactly remember how she got to Baytown."

"You mean she has _amnesia_?! What about Joseph?" Susie continued in a near frantic tone.

The Harris County Deputy detective patiently spoke, focusing on calming Susie down. Frantic thinking never served any useful purpose to Rizzoli, well except for those sick minds who used panic and terrorism as their weapon. Could she have panicked that fateful night she failed Isabella? The brown eyes squeezed shut tightly as Jane forced those memories away, burying them away as deep as possible as she took a few deep breaths.

Once Chang sounded to be in a more calm and rational state, Jane proceeded to explain everything, asking her to rearrange Maura's appointment schedule, and making sure her bills were paid on time. Maura was going to be furious with her as it was. No need for Jane to wreck her business or her credit rating while she was lying to her. This made Jane feel sick to her stomach! _Why did I let Ma talk me into this?!_ The brunette thought for the umpteenth time.

"I'll give you a week to come clean with her," Susie finally said. "But only because I think what you guys had is worth salvaging… and because Joseph needs his other mother!" Jane frowned at the growing intensity in Chang's voice. "But you better do right by Maura, or you'll answer to me!" Susie finished threateningly before hanging up the line.

 **RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

 **So, let me know what you think. Poor Jane has been through a lot, I just hope she knows what she is doing. Until next time people, Terri411...**


	5. Chapter 5

**We are at Chapter 5 for "Her Future Comes To Baytown." I sure hope that you guys are truly enjoying this story! I know that it's way different from the show, hell even my other two stories, but I was working on it while finishing up "Someone To Love," so it's done, just needs to be Beta read! I would like to thank each and everyone of you for your awesome reviews, favor and following my story, HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS!**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT, I'm only writing my FF stories about them. In no way do I own the characters or making any profits...**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

Maura's strength came back more quickly than she would have thought possible, and it didn't take long to establish a comfortable routine. She got up early with Jane where they made and had breakfast together before the brunette would leave for work. Maura would then feed the baby, bathe, and dress him. All of these tasks she once imagined to be an endurance, but surprisingly, everything was fun with Joseph Lucas! The amnesia afflicted mother found herself delighted in each smile, every giggle, and wiggle, and especially each time she caught him looking at something with a baby's awe.

While the baby napped, which Joseph was still doing a great deal at this stage of infancy, the doctor tackled the decor of her new home, which ended up completely destroying Jane Rizzoli's ugly bachelor theme. When contemplating in the entirety, Jane's home didn't seem to have any sort of theme to begin with! Jane told her she could do whatever she wanted, so Maura went about it with extreme enthusiasm!

"What's this?" Jane asked one evening when coming home from work.

"Berber carpet!" Maura's enthusiasm waned when realizing she should have at least warned the cop of the changes. "Stain-resistant—very important when you have kids."

"What happened to my sofa?" Jane whined.

"It's in your office." Maura bit her lip, wondering if she'd gone too far buying the sage-green sofa and matching chair, and the sage-and-clay striped love seat. Were the colors too girly? They would play in Boston, but how about Baytown?

Jane slowly sat down in the chair. After bouncing experimentally several times, the brunette then leaned back, and after several moments nodded with satisfaction. "Okay… What's for dinner?" The dark eyes returned to the honey blonde's.

Maura released a sigh of relief. "I'm making chicken fettuccine alfredo." Just as they did in the mornings, she and Jane cooked dinner together most evenings. The cop had turned out to be a great cook over the past year, probably out of necessity. No human being could likely endure the greasy food at the Buffalo Wild Wings and other fast foods seven nights a week.

"I'll make some garlic bread to go with it." Jane simply stated, getting the ingredients out for the garlic bread and a side salad.

Maura smiled, waiting as she did every evening, and for Jane to ask about her… their son. If the mother was away from Joseph for even a few minutes, he was the first thing she asked about when she returned. But Jane didn't, and it bothered her. A lot. There was something not quite normal about Jane Rizzoli's attitude toward Joseph and she couldn't figure out what it was. The only time the cop seemed interested in the baby was whenever they were in the same room, often watching him like a hawk. But Jane wouldn't so much as even touch Joseph unless it was forced upon her, and that's something Maura didn't like doing.

While Jane changed out of her work uniform, Joseph woke from his nap, and Maura fed him before putting him in a Snugli, sling type of carrier worn on her front, giving the infant a continued sense of human connection while she continued to work on the alfredo sauce. The brunette then entered the kitchen, freshly showered and smelling like soap, wearing tight blue jeans, and a black tank top. Jane started on the garlic bread after giving Maura small smile, not saying anything.

"Angela thinks we should have the wedding reception at the Especial Events Banquet Hall," Maura finally spoke after a short while. "I thought we should have it here at the house. The weather should be nice, so we can spill out onto the deck. And of course, Susie should play the music."

Jane froze. "Susie and her Cello?"

"And maybe a couple of her music chamber friends. You don't think that's a good idea?" The doctor asked with brewing disappointment.

"First off, the whole town will come to the wedding, whether we invite them or not, and the house isn't big enough." The deputy cop explained as she started spreading the bread in a buttery garlic mix. "Secondly, they'll expect beer, barbecue, and some real lively foot-stomping music."

"Then they'll just have to be crowded and disappointed," the blonde said in a somewhat resolved tone. After several moments, she asked, "Is that how everybody does weddings out here?"

"Yup."

She sighed. "Oh, all right. I don't want everyone to think I'm putting on airs."

Grabbing the jar of parmesan cheese from the spice rack, Maura realized it was empty. "Shoot! We're out of parmesan cheese. I'm going down to Angela's and borrow some." She gently removed Joseph from the sling carrier, and down into his playpen, and then grabbed her jacket from the hook by the garage door.

A look of alarm crossed Jane's face. "You're taking Joseph with you, right?" She asked in what appeared to be panicked.

Regarding Jane like she was crazy, Maura struggled to maintain a calm tone. "I'll be gone ten minutes tops! It would take me longer than that just to get him ready."

"Then I'll go," Jane said, quickly grabbing up a towel to wipe her hands.

"I haven't been out of the house all day," Maura said, picking up Jane's car keys from where they were left on the counter. "I could use the fresh air."

"In that case, why don't all three of us go? In fact, let's do this another night? I'll take us out to Antonio's Italian Grill & Seafood."

She nailed the brunette with a penetrating stare. "I'll be ten minutes." Then Maura turned and headed for the garage door.

"Wait!" Jane yelled.

She stopped, turned. "What is it?" Before she could answer, she realized the problem she'd been suspecting. Jane didn't want to stay with Joseph. "Do you find your own son so repulsive?"

"No! God, Maura!" Jane said firmly. "It's not that!"

"It is that! You won't even touch him! I've been trying to deny it, but any fool can see the truth! You despise being a mother! You're trying to do your duty, but you wish I'd never gotten pregnant."

"No, you've got it all wrong!" Jane whispered the last part.

But Maura Isles was already worked up into a state, and wasn't backing down. "Well, I won't have it! I won't be a burden to any woman or man, not even you, Jane Rizzoli! I guess I should've taken you at your word when you said you never wanted children!" She didn't know why she said that.

They both stood there for a few moments, staring each other down, and shocked at the words Maura had just spoken. In fact, Maura didn't know why she had spoken that last part, until suddenly realizing that it had to be something from the previous year had broken through the barrier in her missing memory. The night she had gone to tell Jane that she was pregnant. The night Jane Rizzoli passionately vowed that she would _never_ bring a child into the world. And Maura Isles ended up leaving the police officer's apartment without telling Jane the truth of her condition.

 **Flashback:**

 _Maura was so excited over the news she just found out today from her doctor! She had been feeling ill the past several mornings and_ _realized she had missed her last monthly cycle. So the doctor went and bought a couple home pregnancy test kits the other day, which both come back positive. Now with the pregnancy confirmed with certainty from an OB-GYN, Maura could_ _now_ _tell Jan_ _e without a doubt_ _that in about seve_ _n m_ _onths, they would be new mothers! She was six weeks along and already loving their baby!_

 _Maura excitedly knocked on Jane's apartment door, but after a while of no one coming to let her in, the doc used the key Jane had given her, and let herself in. She knew Jane was home. They had just exchanged texts and Maura told her she was coming over to talk._

 _But Maura_ _Isles_ _didn't know the kind of day Jane_ _Rizzoli_ _just went through, and when_ _o_ _pen_ _ing_ _the door, the doctor discovered the living roo_ _m d_ _ark. As she turned on a light, Maura spotted the cop sitting in the armchair, drinking a beer. Four empty bottles_ _already l_ _a_ _y s_ _cattered around the floor near her feet._

 _It was highly unusual for Jane to be drinking so early in the day, along with it being weird that she was home early from work too. Maura was wondering what was going on with her love. Hopefully the news she had to share would brighten her day. How wrong it would all turn out to be!_

" _Jane, didn't you hear me knocking?" Maura asked coming to sit on the sofa near the brunette. Upon closer inspection, the doctor could tell the cop had been crying at one point from the dr_ _y,_ _salty streaks on each cheek. Jane was apparently very upset about something._

" _I'm telling you Maura, if I can help it…" Jane swallowed as her whispered voice continued in a hoarse and weak tone. "I'm NEVER bringing a child into this sick world!"_

 _This really stunned Maura! Certainly she heard the brunette incorrectly! She knew Jane truly couldn't mean that, right? "You're not serious-" But Dr. Isles didn't get to finish before Jane interrupted her._

" _Oh, I'm dead serious Maura! I don't want any kids… EVER!" Jane hissed in a more determined, resolved voice as she stood and began pacing the floor like a caged animal._

 _Maura couldn't believe what she was hearing! How could Jane say that? Even though they haven't really talked about having kids yet, but to flat out say she didn't want any hurt Maura in her heart! How could she explain she was pregnant with Jane Rizzoli's child_ _now_ _after what was just spoken?_

" _Jane, surely you don't mean this. I know we haven't talked about having kids, but you can't just say that you never want the_ _m!_ _" Maura struggled making sense of it all._

" _I can and I will! If you can't get with that, then we're done!" Jane shot back angrily, stopping in her trails._

 _Maura was now livid with Jane's attitude. For her to just throw away their relationship over a silly argument_ _was beyond her. Nevertheless, she_ _granted J_ _ane her wish. She grabbed her purse_ _and keys, and walked out of Jane Rizzoli's life forever. She will have this baby; whether Jane liked it or not._

 **END of flashback:**

Other memories rushed through the crack in the amnesia dam created by the first. Then, it all suddenly fell into place! Jane leaving town the week after following their argument, and Maura going through her entire pregnancy alone, and then eventually giving birth to a healthy baby boy on January 8, 2018 at 2 am in the morning.

Jane knew just by the look in Maura's eyes that she remembered! Remembering everything, and all of it! Watching the emotions play across her face was like reading her thoughts… and boy, was she in deep trouble now!

"I-I can explain," she said quickly.

"Like hell you can! You lied to me! You and your mother and, for all I know, the whole goddamn town!" Maura yelled with growing frenzy.

"I had a good reason…" Jane tried to explain only to be interrupted by the honey blonde.

"It couldn't possibly be good enough! I trusted you Jane! Now you've destroyed that trust, and NOTHING can bring it back! You should've been honest with me!" Maura was nearly blind in her furiousness over the way Jane had treated her.

Jane Rizzoli couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You want to talk about trust? About honesty? Oh, yeah, there's a good one!" Jane shot back. "You were pregnant with my child, and you didn't even tell me about it!"

That took away some of Maura's steam. "You didn't want children… a fact you made _abundantly_ clear the night we broke up! I made the decision to have the baby alone for your sake, not mine!" Maura confessed sadly.

"Then why did you change your mind?" Jane asked confused.

"I didn't… exactly." Maura confessed. "But Joseph is so precious! Such a miracle! Plus he looks so much like you, Jane! I thought I owed it to you to at least let you know that a child created by us exists!" Maura replied honestly. "But I wasn't coming here to make up with you. Certainly not to _marry_ you! And live here?! In Baytown?" Maura laughed humorlessly. "I don't think so, Jane!" She brushed past Jane, heading for the nursery.

That statement really hurt Jane in the heart. She truly believed that she and Maura had a second chance to make everything work, but now Jane messed it all up by lying. The deputy started to follow after the doctor, but thought better of it. Maybe she ought to give Maura time to cool off.

Oh, whom was she kidding? All the cooling-off time in the world wasn't going to fix what she had done! If only Maura could somehow understand why she had said those things about not wanting children? But Jane realized to do so would require opening a box in her memory that had been locked up tight since she left Boston. And that was a place she just couldn't go, not if she wanted to maintain her sanity!

 **RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

 **Jane's in deep shit now! How will she get herself out of this one? Thanks for reading and reviewing, Terri411...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now we have Chapter 6, there will be one more Chapter after of this, then a Epilogue, this story is coming to an End Fanfiction family, but I'm not done yet, so don't write me off just yet. Love you guys and thank you for reading and reviewing :-)...**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles are not mine, they belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT, I'm only working with the lovely characters for fun.**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

After fleeing from her confrontation with Jane, Maura took comfort in the refuge of her son's warm, cuddly body nestled within her arms. This was love, as pure as it came. Grown-up love, though, that was a lot more complicated. She loved Jane Rizzoli. She couldn't stop loving her, no matter whatever she had done.

She realized that, in her mind, Jane could somehow justify the deceit she perpetrated. She sure hadn't pretended they were engaged out of a desire to be with her son. Maybe Angela had pressured her into "doing the right thing." Or perhaps she lied to her from some misguided notion that she knew what was best for Maura.

 _And maybe she did know,_ Maura thought glumly as she settled into the rocking chair with her sleeping child. As much as she wanted to deny it now, she couldn't… these past couple of weeks had been some of the happiest of her life. As she settled into the rhythm of country living, she had scarcely given any thought to her business! Things at her office were probably in a shambles by now! And what about her bills? Her bank accounts and all the pieces of her life she'd walked out on? She had already intended to return home a week ago to check up on things. Had Jane even considered that? Did Jane seriously think Maura was simply to going to drop and abandon everything she had in Boston to settle down out here in Southeast Texas?

She heard the phone start ringing, then stop. Jane must have answered it. The doctor hoped it wasn't for her. She definitely wasn't up to talking to anyone right now!

A few moments later, there was a tapping on the nursery door.

"What?" she snapped.

Jane's head simply appeared from the opposite side. "I have to go. The guy who mugged you was caught in the next county, trying to sell your rental car. We'll talk when I get back."

Maura refused to even look up with any acknowledgement to the deputy sheriff. With a sigh, Jane gently closed the door and her footsteps faded to the eventual sounds of the main door closing. A few seconds later, the sounds of vehicle engine starting up could be heard and then driving away.

Maura knew what she had to do. She had to go home. If she gave Jane any more chances or opportunities, she might convince her to stay. Not because it was the right thing to do, but because, despite everything, she still wanted to be with her. But she had to think about Joseph. No child of hers was going to grow up under the same roof as a reluctant, bitter mother as Maura Isles did.

She made flight reservations from the small airport at Baytown for later that evening to Houston, and then catching a flight out to Boston. It did not take her long to pack up her things. She only bought a few items of clothing to replace what was stolen. Joseph, however, took longer and Maura still couldn't believe all the paraphernalia babies required.

While she packed, Dr. Isles thought about her mugger. She had never seen his face due to attacking her from behind. While she was glad authorities caught the guy, Maura hoped she wouldn't be required to testify in court. She didn't want to come back here for any reason! She never should have come here in the first place! Given that most of her memory had just returned, Maura now desperately wished she could somehow speak to the "Maura Before," the person she was prior to losing her memory. The main question being what on earth possessed her to come here in the first place?

When everything was finally ready, Maura Isles called a cab. The fare to Baytown Airport would be exorbitant, but fortunately she still had a credit card, which had fortuitously been tucked into her pocket and overlooked by the mugger.

As the cab driver loaded her things into the trunk, Maura took one last look at the house. Jane Rizzoli's house nestled among the birch trees. She had come to love it in such a short amount of time. However, she purposely summoned thoughts of Boston, where she lived for years, and missed so desperately the first few days in Baytown. Now, all she could remember was how noisy it was, how cramped her condo could be, and how stressed out her hectic job made her feel.

"We'll just have to get used to it again," she softly spoke to Joseph.

Fighting tears, she climbed into the cab, and resisted the urge to look over her shoulder. Jane would no doubt be surprised to discover them gone when she got home. Maura didn't even bother leaving a note. She figured that after what all Jane had done, she didn't deserve an explanation.

Anyway, Jane would probably be relieved in the long run.

 **RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

It was after ten o'clock by the time Jane finally got home. The paperwork had been hell, but she finally managed to convince the sheriff in the neighboring county that the suspect should be prosecuted in Harris County, where the more serious crime had been committed.

The house was dark, indicating Maura was probably already asleep. Before she became a mother, Dr. Isles had been real night owl, hanging out with friends at late-night coffee houses, or going to midnight movies at the local art-house theater. Now sleep was a precious commodity.

She wouldn't wake her up, Jane decided. Tomorrow would come soon enough for them to talk.

Moving quietly as possible through the house, her stomach rumbled at remembering the chicken fettuccine alfredo she'd missed out on. _Were there any leftovers?_ The cop wondered.

To her dismay, the half-cooked pot of alfredo sauce still sat on the stove, stone cold. Maura hadn't finished it. Jane hoped her girlfriend hadn't gone to bed hungry. The cop sighed as she helped herself to a couple of cookies from the jar before heading upstairs to the nursery to check on Joseph.

Finding the empty crib, uneasiness started to creep up on Jane. Surely the baby was just with Maura in their big bed. She had on occasion, taken him to bed with her when he was being fretful, causing Jane to become worried of possibly rolling over in the night and squashing him. So she insisted that Maura keep Joseph on the other side of the bed. _She likely thought of that, taking it as another indication that I resented our son!_ Jane thought ruefully. A lot of her actions could be, and certainly were misinterpreted that way!

When Jane discovered the master bedroom empty and Maura's clothes gone, she could no longer deny it, admitting she had been abandoned.

Sinking down onto the bed, Jane felt her gut churning, and head spinning. She knew lying to Maura was wrong, and even though Jane planned to tell her the truth in a few more days, everything still fell apart. Her plan had been working as Maura gradually discovered the joys of country living. She might have been convinced to stay on her own and go through with the marriage. But her memory came back and she was now left completely alone.

And taken away her son.

Sure, Jane Rizzoli could petition the courts for visitation rights. But if Maura Isles was against her having contact with Joseph Lucas, Jane couldn't foresee herself fighting with Dr. Isles over her parental rights. A child shouldn't endure having to grow up with his parents arguing over him. Besides, with what she's done in the wake of Maura's memory loss certainly indicated that she ought not to be given any rights where Joseph was concerned seemed justified. She had been a disgraceful mother. But she did love her baby boy.

Something caught Jane's eye. A pad of paper with some writing on it lay next to the phone. The cop immediately recognized the numbers and letters as flight information. Below the flight numbers was a local phone number, one she didn't recognize. Seized with an idea, Jane dialed the number.

"Speedy Cab Service."

"Sorry, wrong number." She hung up.

So, Maura had taken a cab to the airport. And her flight wasn't scheduled to leave for another two hours. She might not be too far ahead of her and a plan started taking form.

 _Not a very good plan,_ Jane admitted to herself. But at least she would be taking some sort of action, rather than letting the woman and child she loved vanish from her life forever.

Jane headed for the door, grabbing her jacket on the way. Thank God she was still driving her police cruiser. Jumping in, and cranking up the engine, Jane headed for the highway leading to the Baytown airport. Once on the open road, she pushed the speedometer up to eighty M.P.H., knowing no one would stop her.

When reaching nearly ten miles from the airport, Jane spotted a Speedy Cab vehicle ahead of her. _Could be anybody in that taxi,_ she thought while ruminating through what legal reasoning she could use to pull the cab over. While most of the public might believe so, law enforcement officers couldn't just randomly pull vehicles over without a legal reason. Then Jane noticed the cab had a broken taillight. _Good enough,_ the deputy rationalized while switching on the flashing lights.

Maura spotted the flashing lights behind them the same time the driver did. The driver cursed under his breath and slowed. "I knew I should've gotten that taillight fixed," he muttered.

Maura knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt who it was driving that particular Harris County cruiser. And writing up a ticket for a broken taillight wasn't her top priority. "It's just my girlfriend," Maura said to the driver. "Ex-girlfriend, in fact. Keep driving."

"Are you crazy? I'm not gonna get involved in some crazy chase! Cabbies who do that end up on _America's Most Dangerous Car Chases!_ " He pulled over onto the shoulder of the highway and began digging around in the glove box for his papers.

Maura slouched down in the seat, knowing she'd brought this on herself. She left her flight information right where Jane could find it. Had she subconsciously done it on purpose? Had she somehow wanted Jane Rizzoli to chase her down, and prove her love?

Jane, looking ominous in her uniform, leaned down to speak with the driver.

"Evening."

"I know, I got a busted taillight," the driver said as he handed Jane the papers the deputy hadn't asked for. "It's on back order at Jimmy's Auto Supply."

"I believe you, Mr… um, Slater." Jane stated, not bothering to look through the papers. "And I won't write you a ticket. But I can't allow you to continue driving with a malfunctioning light."

"One little taillight?" the driver objected. "Look, I gotta get this lady to the airport!"

"It just so happens I'm headed that way. I'll take the lady—"

"You will do no such thing!" Maura erupted, unable to keep silent any longer.

"Then you'll sit here on the side of the road until another cab can come get you. If you come with me, you'll make your flight." Jane explained.

"Then what's the point?" Maura spat.

"There's a price to pay. You have to listen to what I have to say. Then, if you still want to return to Boston, I won't stop you." Jane told her.

Maura sighed. It was as fair of an offer she was likely to get. "Fine," she ground out as she worked at the seat belt holding Joseph's car seat securely in place. "But I'm not changing my mind!" She said firmly and opening the cab's door.

A few minutes later, with Maura and Joseph's things transferred into the cruiser's trunk and the baby carrier secured in the backseat, they were heading for the airport in the Harris County vehicle. Dr. Isles had paid the cabby, and Jane told him he could go; having capriciously decided the broken taillight was no longer a mortal danger to the drivers of Baytown. Now the two women sat in silence as the lights of the airport grew closer.

"You'd better start talking," Maura finally spoke. "We haven't got much time."

"This is harder than I thought it would be," Jane confessed.

"Start with something easy. How did you know Joseph's name?" Now when she thought it over, Maura realized she didn't even remember her own child's name after waking up in the hospital, but Jane had come up with it. During her cab ride, the doctor was starting to wonder if the deputy detective had some prior knowledge of the baby prior to her coming to Texas.

"It was a logical guess," Jane answered. "So, you really did name him after your father?"

"Yes." Maura was amazed at the accuracy of Jane's guess. She knew her pretty well. "Let's move on to something harder. Why would you pressure me into marrying you when you don't like children?"

"I never tried to pressure you into marrying me… and who said I didn't like children? I love Joseph, he's my son." Jane stated with genuine warmth.

"Couldn't prove it by the way you've treated him!" Maura spat.

"I love Joseph," she repeated. "But the fact is… he… scares me!" Jane confessed in a shaky voice.

The cop felt her throat tighten at the mere mention of her phobia. She never admitted it to anyone. Not to her family or friends, nor to the shrink who saw her after that fateful shooting. And certainly not to Maura. But it was time to admit to the events in Boston, which had left her forever changed.

"What do you mean, he scares you?" Maura asked, sounding bewildered. "What possible harm could a little baby do to you?" She asked, her voice growing livid.

The cruiser sped past the Baytown City Limits sign and Jane realized she time was growing shorter. She had to screw up her courage and disclose what happened that day.

"It's not the harm he could do to me," Jane said worriedly. "It's what I could possibly do to him."

Maura shifted uneasily. "You'd better explain," she spoke narrowing her eyes.

"That night in Boston when we broke up… You were coming over to tell me you were pregnant, is that right?" Jane asked.

"Yes. I tried to ease my way into the subject. But at the mere mention of children, you went ballistic. You said you never wanted children… that the very idea made you nauseous. Do you blame me for not telling you that you were going to be a mother?"

"No, I guess not. But I wasn't in my right mind that day. Something had happened on my shift, something very bad, horrible even…" Jane briefly closed her eyes as she swallowed heavily. "Maura, I killed a kid!" She whispered tearfully

"What?" For the first time since the deputy caught up with Maura, the honey blonde didn't sound quite so mad.

"A little girl…" Jane said in a small, sad voice. "Her name was Isabella Thomas."

Jane waited to see if the name rang a bell with Maura. She knew the story had made the evening news, but in a city where people had become numb to killing in the headlines, the news about Isabella had quickly given way to some new tragedy.

"Isabella Thomas was a little girl who was killed in a domestic dispute, right?" Maura said. "What does that have to do with you?" She inquired, "how could you have killed her? I thought the father was the one who shot her."

Jane gripped the steering wheel harder. "I could've saved her! Instead I let her drugged-up old man blow her away!"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sorry for the small cliffhanger there, but last chapter is done and will be posted soon, Terri411...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my sweet readers this is the last Chapter of this story, but there will be an** **Epilogue to tell you guys what happy after this Chapter. Thank you guys so much for the support in reading my work. I really do appreciate all the follow, favor and reviews to all my stories, but I couldn't made this happen without my Beta reader pyrocopwolf227, even though they are struggling with writers block at the moment, don't give up on them, because they are not done yet. Now on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles, DO NOT belong to me, I'm only working with the lovely characters for fun, they belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

Maura could not help gasping at Jane's revelation. "You were there?"

Jane nodded as more tears leaked from her eyes. "I was the first officer on scene. A neighbor had called, reporting a domestic disturbance. I didn't know till I got there that it was some crazy S.O.B. strung out on some form of PCP, waving a gun! His wife was screaming, and pleading with him to put it down, and their two little kids were cowering under a table!

"I called for back-up, but I had to do something! So… s-so I tried talking to the guy… H-He said he was going to kill his wife… and I told him to think about his kids! D-Did he truly want them to grow up without th-their mother?

"The guy said: 'Why do I care? They're not my kids.'" The weeping deputy took a ragged breath. "T-Then he… he turned his gun on the girl… li-little Isabella and shot her in the chest! Just like that… as… as if it w-were n-nothing at all!" Jane managed to say through her tears.

"Oh my God!" Maura had had no idea. Why hadn't she told her what had happened? If she'd known, the honey blonde would have made some allowances. Instead she'd been focused solely on _her_ _own_ problems.

"I subdued the guy," the brunette continued. "And then I tried to stop Isabella's bleeding…" She stopped and swallowed thickly. "She died in my arms." Jane finished in a defeated tone.

"And you think this was somehow your fault?" Maura asked gently, through her own tears.

"It WAS my fault, DAMN IT! I didn't know a damn thing about hostage negotiations!" Jane nearly shouted defensively. "I had no business trying to reason with a guy who was high on PCP! All it did was provoke him!"

"You did what you thought was right at the time," Dr. Isles managed in a calm, neutral tone. She couldn't help the automatic reverting to a clinical mindset after sensing severe and repressed mental trauma in the deputy. "No one can say what he might've done if you hadn't talked to him. He could have killed them all… and you, too." That last sentence became too real for Maura. Learning just how close she could've lost her love that fateful day! Plus, compounding it with just now learning of it all and so many of her unanswered questions suddenly being answered. Maura also started becoming concerned of their and other motorists' safety given Jane's current mental and emotional state. Operating a vehicle while crying was hazardous enough but with the cop's release of intense emotional trauma was increasing the threats to their safety vehicle wise.

"That's what the board of inquiry said," the cop responded. "B-But tell that to little Isabella's mother… and… and her brother! All I know is that when I lost her, I felt… No! I AM r-responsible! And I never… NEVER wanted to feel that way again! I never wanted anyone to trust me with a child's life… in ANY capacity! The responsibility is… is jus-just too huge!" Jane cried out with more big tears rolling down her face.

Maura did her best to digest what Jane told her, to put herself in her place. How horrible! What a nightmare to believe you caused the death of a child! No wonder she freaked out!

"I wish I'd known," she finally said. "Maybe I could have helped."

"It's not too late." Jane begged.

The words hung in the air, almost tangible. As the headlights from the opposite lane of traffic rushed by, they illuminated Jane's wet face like a strobe.

"Jane," Maura finally managed in calm tone, "pull over. I need your undivided attention."

The deputy did as she instructed. When they were safely out of traffic, Maura felt she could say what needed to be said. And if she were lucky, Jane would hear what she needed to hear. Plus it would give the brunette some time to get ahold of her emotions. Hopefully when they resumed their journey to the airport, Jane could focus better on her driving.

"Parenthood is all about fear, and doubt, and sometimes sheer terror. While I was pregnant, I literally agonized over every bite of food I put in my body, frightened that I might unwittingly harm the baby growing inside of me. During labor and delivery, I was positive something would go wrong. The first time I held Joseph, I was sure I would crush him. Or breathe some germ onto him and give him a fatal disease. When my doctor cleared us both to go home from the hospital, it was a whole new level of terror. The baby and me, alone? I almost refused to go," Maura told her.

"You must have gotten over it, then," Jane said as she furiously wiped her tearful eyes with her uniform sleeve. "You're as comfortable and natural with that baby as any mother I've ever seen. Once you got over the shock of seeing him in your lap, that is." She managed a slight smile, thinking back on seeing the amnesia-suffering doctor in the hospital.

"That's where you're wrong. I'm still scared all the time. Is he going to fall? Catch a cold? Will I feed him something he's allergic to? Will he get stung by a bee? Is he developing normally? Is there some hidden genetic problem? I might fake it better than you, but I'm still scared too!"

"So, when does it end? When do you get over being scared?" Jane asked, still struggling with her tears.

"From what I hear, you never do."

"How do you… how do we live like that?"

She didn't miss the change of pronoun. Did she dare hope that Jane could embrace her responsibility for Joseph? She'd come all this way to stop her from leaving. That must mean something.

"I can live with the fear," Maura said as she withdrew a handkerchief from her purse and handed it over to Jane. "Every time I hold Joseph, or feed him, or bathe him, or see him smile… I know he's worth any discomfort I have to go through. It was similar to when I was in labor. I thought I was certainly going to die… honestly! I was sure no woman had been through such pain in all of history!"

Jane reached out and briefly caressed the doc's cheek. "I wish I'd been there for you."

"But as soon as I saw him, all red, and wrinkled, and screaming his head off, I didn't care about the pain anymore! He's a miracle. And he's worth any trial, any sacrifice." The doctor glanced over her shoulder. Joseph Lucas, being good baby that he was, continued sleeping peacefully in his car seat.

"You both are," Jane said, wiping her eyes with hankie. "Let me try again? I'll do better. I'll come back to Boston with you. I'll join the force again. And I'll be a better mother… I-I'm teachable."

Lord, how could she turn down that earnest face? Dr. Maura Isles had never seen such a raw need in anyone. "I'll have to think about it. For now, could you just take us to the airport?" Maura simply stated in request. "I need to get home."

Jane Rizzoli didn't argue and maintained her word by pulling back onto the highway, resuming their route for the airport. While there still were a few tears, the doctor could hear the deputy consciously inhaling deeply, and focusing more on her driving. They remained in silence the rest of the way to the airport and Jane pulled her vehicle into a regular parking space.

Helping Dr. Isles with her bag while the honey blonde carried Joseph in his carrier; they made their way inside the building. The deputy stood in line at the ticket counter with Maura and Joseph, all the while looking like she wanted to burst out with an objection and tears.

Maura was afraid to admit to Jane that she was a bundle of indecision. Whatever she did in the next ten minutes would radically influence the rest of her life.

"This line is taking forever," Dr. Isles grumbled. "Will you hold down the fort while I run to the washroom?"

Jane Rizzoli glanced nervously at Joseph, who still dozed in his car seat. Maura could have sworn she noticed Jane gritting her teeth in determination. "Okay," the Harris County Deputy softly spoke.

In the ladies' room, Maura splashed her face with cold water. Her heart was so full of confusing feelings! So much so that she thought it might whirl its way right out of her chest! She loved Jane Rizzoli! That much was certain! She could forgive her deception, since she had only done it because she wanted a chance to win her over. _But could they really make a life together?_ Maura thought.

As she returned to the line at the ticket counter, she saw something that suddenly made her choice incredibly easy. Joseph's car seat was empty and the baby was now in Jane's arms, snuggled up against one shoulder. The tall raven-haired brunette rocked back and forth with him, jiggling slightly, as if she'd been born for motherhood! She was also whispering to the baby; however, Maura couldn't make out what Jane was saying.

Jane looked a little sheepish when she saw the doc approaching. "He started to cry… I'm not sure what he wanted, but…" her voice trailed off.

"He wanted exactly what you gave him!" Maura said, unable to contain her huge smile. They quickly reached the front of the line after a few moments and Dr. Isles went to the next available agent. "I have a reservation, Maura Isles." She stated with a brief pause. "But I'd also like to make another reservation for next week, from Boston to Baytown… one way."

She sneaked a glance at Jane, who appeared shocked. "You're coming back?" The deputy asked surprised.

"I'm going to Boston long enough to pack up my things and tie up a few loose ends. Then I'm coming back here to finish… um, planning my wedding." Maura took her nearest, least occupied hand.

She wasn't about to drag Jane to Boston and make her live there, not now after seeing what life in Baytown, Texas was like. It wouldn't be any big sacrifice for her to live here! Shoot, she wanted to! She'd never felt as relaxed and happy as she had over the past two weeks.

Jane's mouth slowly spread into a grin. She rubbed Joseph's back absently as she looked towards the ticket agent. "Got any more seats on that flight to Boston?" She turned back to Maura. "I'm finally getting to know this little guy. I don't want to say goodbye to him now," Jane confessed, "even for a week!

"Plus, I figure you could use an extra hand in packing?" she added with a slight grin.

Maura felt her heart swelling and leaning into her, they kissed. A couple of other passengers who had heard the exchange applauded.

"Look at you," Maura said when the ticket agent cleared her throat, forcing them to end the kiss. "You've been holding that baby for at least five minutes, and you haven't dropped him even once!"

Jane smiled down at Joseph and switched him to the other shoulder. "Yeah, how about that?"

"It will get easier, Jay." Maura stated, stroking her girlfriend's arm. "I-I promise."

"It already is." Jane smiled at her.

With their tickets in hand, they walked toward security, as a real family for the first time.

 **RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI** **RI**

 **The End?**


	8. Epilogue

**Here is the** **Epilogue and final Chapter to "Her Future Comes To Bayown" , it is one year and a few months into the future, but with one flashback telling what happen to our two lovely ladies and what the future hold for them both. This won't be my last Fanfiction here, I have so many more stories that I have already written over the year, just have to be typed up and send off to my trusty Beta, so until next time. Enjoy :-).**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles are not mine, they belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT, I'm only working with the lovely characters for fun!**

 **Epilogue:**

 **RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

 **Eight months later:**

Jane Rizzoli never thought Dr. Maura Isles would love living in a small town! Yet somehow, Jane had proven that it was for the best and she loved every minute of it! Maura had no regrets of turning over her practice to Dr. Susie Chang, who was now partnered up with an old college friend- Dr. Kent Drake, and coming back to Baytown to live with Jane, two weeks later.

After settling in, Maura and Jane sat down and planned their wedding. Jane didn't want to wait to make Maura her wife! She planned to give her her dream wedding because Maura deserved it! Especially after putting up with all of Jane's bullshit.

Secretly, Jane had held on to a Rose Gold Pave Halo Skank Diamonds engagement ring she brought with her from Boston so long ago. She was planning on marrying Maura anyway, but that one tragic night had ended it all, so she thought.

 **Flashback:**

 _One night Jane and Maura were having a romantic dinner at a five star restaurant in Houston. Angela was over the moon to keep her grandson for a few hours. She knew that Jane had planned on proposing, and it was about time! Jane was so nervous to pop the question. There were a lot of "What ifs" still resounding in the cop's mind and she was scared that the doc might say no._

 _Little did Jane know that Maura held her own secret! The doctor was planning on telling Jane tonight and she was just as_ _nervous, knowing what had happened in the beginning. But they were both in a good place now, especially with the Harris County Deputy seeing a therapist on her own regarding how to cope with her past trauma. Plus they also embarked o_ _n_ _a_ _c_ _ouples, marriage counseling together. And Jane did truly love her son! Maura personally found it a joy watching Joseph and Jane play with each other and how the deputy kissed him every time she returned home after kissing his mother!_

" _Yo_ _u're q_ _uiet tonight babe, aren't you feeling well?" Jane asked, worried that Maura would be sick again, like she was that morning._

 _Maura looked up into concerned, brown eyes and swallowed hard; trying to keep the food she just ate down. Her nervousness was causing her stomach to become_ _more_ _upset. She knew she had to tell Jane and it was now or never._

" _I'm fine Jane, but I have something… to tell you." Her voice cracked slightly._

 _Jane was surprised and grew a little worried. She didn't know what Maura could possibly have to tell her, but felt she had to go first to possibly ease her girlfriend's mind. "Do you mind if… I-I go first?" Jane asked nervously._

 _Maura was a bit scared, but would allow Jane to speak her mind. "Not at all, love."_

 _Jane took a deep breath before she began. "I've loved you from the moment we met, and I never saw myself living without you. But… un- unfortunately, things happened… and… and we were apart for… for a year." Jane voice faltered on the last few words. "But you were never far from my mind, Maura. And when you just showed up here in Baytown, I felt like my prayers were answered." Jane smiled as she rose to her feet, and moved to kneel in front of Maura, causing the honey blonde to gasp._

" _I know that we've been apart for a year and only been back together for a few months. But Maura, I love you and would be honored if you would make me the happiest woman in Baytown!" Jane produced the little red, velvet box, and opened it to reveal the most beautiful engagement ring inside. "Will you marry me, Maura?"_

 _Maura Isles now had tears running down her face! She couldn't believe Jane Rizzoli was proposing to her and realized she had been quiet for too long due to the deputy starting to look worried. She had to say something!_

" _Yes!" Maura whispered through her tears and watched as Jane placed the ring on her left ring finger and kissed it. "Yes, Jane Rizzoli, I'll marry you!"_

 _They shared a brief, yet passionate kiss before Jane retook her seat. Maura was so engrossed in admiring her ring she forgot her own news._

" _So… what did you have to tell me?" Jane asked after several moments and taking a sip from her wine glass… suddenly recognizing that the doctor wasn't drinking any wine, which was a true wine aficionado._

 _Maura never looked up from her ring. "Oh! That we're having another baby," she confessed, all of her apprehension being replaced with excitement. When she got no answer, Maura looked up to discover a shocked Jane. Then the brunette fell out of her chair and onto the floor!_

 **Flashback End:**

June 30, 2018: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles were married at the Especial Events Banquet Hall. Jane even let "Susie and her Cello" along with a couple of her music chamber friends to play at the wedding, but insisted on having the wedding reception at their house. The weather was nice and the back yard was sufficiently large enough to hold the whole town.

Jane got her beer and barbecue, but it was also catered so they could have enough food along with champagne for those who didn't care to drink beer… or for those wanted to be adventurous and try a new, "exotic beverage!"

Jane thought Maura looked so beautiful in her all-white sundress, just barely showing off her baby bump! The whole town fell in love with her! Dr. Maura Isles even started, opening her own business practice in psychotherapy. Who knew it could be that so many people looking for help in Baytown? This area certainly had an aura of peace and even a large group of military veterans from various war and conflict eras and some starting coming to her practice, seeking help in sorting out their feelings and concerns. In fact, with Dr. Isles assisting military veterans, she was currently in negotiations with the Veterans Affairs, to be an avenue for veterans to receive help who could not afford seeing a specialist or counselor on their own.

Jane was living her dream! A beautiful pregnant wife and a strong healthy son who would be turning a year old soon! Even though things started out with a tangled web of lies, everything still, somehow worked out for the better! And as the saying went: "…and the truth shall set you free."

On January 28, 2019, Maura gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl! Jessica Lynn Rizzoli arrived, weighing in at 7 pounds, 6 ounces, and 21 inches long. Little Jessica's head was dark with her mother's raven colored hair and beholding her surroundings with her honey blonde mother's hazel green eyes. Jane couldn't be happier while holding her daughter in her arms. She had prayed for the day that her future comes to Baytown and that prayer was definitely answered!

 **RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

 **THE END**


End file.
